History Always Repeats Itself
by Paradise-Princess-19
Summary: The time's have changed and it's Harry's granddaughter's turn to prove herself at Hogwarts. A new secret, a new trio, a new danger. Violet's seven years at Hogwarts will change her, for better, or for worse, one never knows.


Chapter 1 – Gone Forever

Everyone gets their 'Happily Ever After', right? Wrong. There's always that one in one hundred that dies alone with a thousand cats. I thought I was that one, it all started on the 29th of August…

Violet was standing at a bus stop, waiting for the Knight Bus to come and pick her up. Three things were going through her mind.  
1. I miss Momma and Daddy  
2. I will be late for dinner  
3. I need to stop thinking of myself in third person.  
Yes, I am the narrator, Violet Elizabeth Potter. I'm on my way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time. I was supposed to go to The Leaky Cauldron to meet my parents. They were at work all the time and Gran Ginny said that they would meet me there, at The Leaky Cauldron. I wasn't as naïve as she thought. I knew they were not at work, they were out fighting a war against El Morte, but I pretended to buy Gran Ginny's story and play along. I missed Momma and Daddy and I could hardly wait to see them. Finally, I saw a dark shape emerge and stop in front of me. I gave my suitcase to the man at the door and stepped inside it. I gasped, inside were beds and seats, it was so spacious from the inside. I sat down on the seat nearest to the door and the man with the suitcases.  
"What's your name, love?" He asked  
"Violet, Violet Potter." I said, "and you?"  
"Scott Pike, miss, at your service." He said with a smile. "So, where's a pretty little miss like you going tonight?" He added  
"The Leaky Cauldron." I said quickly. I felt tired so I lay down on the seat and took out my iPod Touch. I pressed on 'Playlists' and chose 'Soft Music'. I played the first song and closed my eyes. I whispered the lyrics to myself.

_This time was different,  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife,  
when you walked out of my life,  
Now I'm in this condition,  
And I've got all the symptoms,  
Of a girl with a broken heart,  
But no matter what you'll never see me  
Cry_

I opened my eyes and saw that Scott was talking to me. I pulled out an earplug to listen.

"It's been a while since we heard of a Potter." He seemed to mumble to himself. I ignored him and went back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up a while later. We were outside The Leaky Cauldron. I looked for my iPod and found it, packed neatly, in my backpack. Okay, weird. I told Scott bye and stepped off the bus, hauling my suitcase behind me. The moment I stepped off, the bus sped away into the night. I stared at the bar entrance and swallowed my fear.

"Okay, here goes." I muttered to myself.

-Stop being such a baby, Vi!  
~I'm sorry, I'm scared.  
-Don't be! You have NOTHING to be afraid of, silly.

I stopped talking to myself in my head, I could spend all night here.

-Yes, you could, but you don't want to freeze your butt of now, do you.  
~No, but it looks so intimidating and what if I got the date wrong and I came early, or what if…  
-Oh, come off it! You know it's the right date, relax.  
~But I CAN'T.  
-Violet Elizabeth Potter, move your freezing hide in there right now!  
~Okay, jeez, chill!

I walked inside. There weren't any people at the bar, and the restaurant was empty. I sighed in relief, this just got a whole lot easier. I walked up to the barman.

"Er...mister, I'm Vi-" I started.

"Violet Potter, am I right? I'm Toby. I've been expecting you Miss Potter." He said and smiled broadly. He was a very cheerful person, I noticed.

"Yes, I'm Violet. Hello Mr. Toby." I said. He beckoned to me and led me through some big wooden doors and to a staircase. He climbed up the stairs and zigzagged this way and that. He led me through a maze of corridors and stairs and I followed closely behind him. He pulled out his wand.

"Lumos." He whispered. The light flooded the space and I realized that we were in a handsome room. There was a huge bed on one side of the room, next to a window, opposite the bed was a mirror with a small table under it. Next to the bed was a nightstand with an alarm clock. There was a painting of an old man on the wall over the bed and a soft fur carpet covered the floor. Exactly opposite the door stood a huge wardrobe with a full length mirror on the doors.

"This is your room, Violet." Toby said to me.

"Thank you, umm, where are momma and daddy?" I asked, a shadow passed over his face.  
"You'll find them in the morning' sweetie." He said and walked away. I sat on my bed and looked around the room. After a good five minutes of relaxing, I got up and pulled my pajamas out of my suitcase. There wasn't any point in unpacking, I was only staying for a couple of days. I pulled on my pajamas and got into bed. I turned off the light on the nightstand and fell asleep.

"_Momma!" the girl cried. "Daddy! No! Please!" the girl screamed again. "Don't go, please!" The girl was crouched over two bodies, her back turned so Violet couldn't see her face or the faces of her parents. She walked over to the girl to try and comfort her.  
"There, there, it's okay, it's okay." She whispered. The girl looked up and it was like Violet was looking in a mirror, the girl was her. She looked at the bodies of the girl's parents and screamed._I woke up in cold sweat. The sun was already out. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I pulled out my toothbrush from my backpack and started to brush my teeth. I washed my face, combed my black hair and pulled it up in a high ponytail. I changed to my jeans and a dark blue blouse and stared at my reflection in the full length mirror in the wardrobe.

-You look nice, Vi.  
~I look so plain.  
-No you don't now come on, you're going to meet Momma and Daddy today and you don't want to miss breakfast.

My stomach grumbled and I walked down the stairs to the restaurant. It was still empty, and Toby was nowhere to be found. I walked up to the kitchen door. I heard voices and stopped short.

"-tell Violet?"  
"I was thinking of not telling her yet." It was Toby this time  
"Albus and Marilyn Potter are dead, she is a very observant eleven year old, she will notice when you try to avoid the subject of her parents."  
"But she's such a sweet little girl, how can you even think of breaking her heart? I can't tell her."  
"Brunswick, if you don't tell her, I will, and it will not be pretty."  
"Fine, I'll tell her, but later."  
"You better." Said the other voice and I heard the sounds of chairs moving, I ran back up the stairs, not believing what I just heard. Not wanting to believe. NO! My parents were NOT dead! Impossible! I walked back downstairs still in a daze.

"Good Morning, Toby!" I said cheerfully.  
"Morning, love." He said with a sad smile.  
"So, any news about Momma and Daddy?" I asked. He gulped and replied.  
"No, love, they aren't here yet." He said I frowned; he wasn't going to tell me yet. I couldn't take it anymore.  
"When were you planning on telling me?" I asked softly, over my toast  
"Tell you what, sweetheart?" He asked  
"That my parents are…are…" I couldn't say it, "are gone." I said finally and looked up at Toby. He looked surprised and sad. I didn't feel it until I tasted the salt on my lips, but I was crying.  
**_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Gimme a break, this is my first fanfic and I know the first chapter fairly sucks, I don't really know how to start stuff but my writing will get better, I PROMISE! R&R Please and gimme some tips! **


End file.
